1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control device for controlling voice data processing, and a recording medium recording a control program for controlling voice data processing, and more particularly, to a voice data processing control device for controlling voice data processing by a programmed computer, and a recording medium recording a control program for controlling voice data processing by a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information playback device, a so-called transcriber, has generally been put to practical use. The device is used by an operator, such as a typist, to compose a document with a document composing device, such as a typewriter and a word processor, while playing back a voice of a dictated speech or the like which has been converted into an electric signal and recorded by a voice data recording device or the like.
When using such an information playback device, an operation timing, such as of starting a playback of voice data, and of stopping, fast forwarding, fast rewinding or the like, is generally decided by the operator directly operating a mode setting member or the like of the playback device, or operating a remote control switch, such as a foot switch.
Namely, the operator operates the information playback device to compose a document from voice data while manually and arbitrarily adjusting, for example, a playback time from a start to an end of the playback of the voice data, according to his or her skill in operation.
On the other hand, in recent years, a compact and low-priced computer for personal use, a so-called personal computer (hereinafter simply called "computer") is widely used. As the processing ability of this kind of computer increases, its use environment is being improved. For example, it is possible to perform processing operations, such as document composing and playing back recorded voice data.
Therefore, the conventional operation for composing a document from recorded voice data by using the information playback device or the like can now be made by using one computer.
In this case, it is performed in one computer by using a plurality of application software for document composing and voice data processing.
The operations made by the operator at this time are as follows: by using the software for voice data processing, a desired voice data file is selected from a plurality of voice data files recorded by the voice data recording device or the like to a recording medium in the form of electric signal data which can be processed by a computer. After the selected voice data file is processed by a voice data processing device, the voice data file is played back by a voice output device, while characters are inputted by using the software for document composing, which is opened on the same screen of the same computer.
In this case, in a working area on the screen of the software for voice data processing, there will be displayed, for example, a list of file information which is the information concerning a plurality of voice data recorded in respective files, and an operating portion for actuating voice data playback processing.
Further, it is required to reserve the working area on the screen of the software for document composing as wide as possible.
Therefore, in order to execute a voice data playback operation and a document composing operation at the same time within a limited area of the screen, a means is conceived for reserving the working area on the screen for the document composing operation as wide as possible, in such a manner that a small screen exclusive to the playback operation is prepared for displaying only the operating portion for the voice data playback operation and is called up at the time of playback after a desired file is selected on the list screen displaying a plurality of recorded voice data files.
However, conventionally, a complicated procedure is followed. Namely, after the selected desired voice data file is played back, the file list display screen is called up again in order to select a voice data file to be played back next. After the next desired data file is selected, the display exclusive to the playback operation is called up to return to the document composing operation. Therefore, the efficiency of operation falls and the operator feels it inconvenient and is dissatisfied.